


Smile

by eeveepkmnfan



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Male Friendship, Minor Character Death, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveepkmnfan/pseuds/eeveepkmnfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crow's thoughts and feelings before he meets back up with Seto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smile

I'm so listless. I feel cold and hollow. Why can't I feel anything better? It's so frustrating. Sometimes I even forget what frustration feels like, too.

I don't hang around the Ferris wheel anymore, and I don't balance on the roller coaster these days. It confuses me so much. Why aren't the attractions fun, like they used to be?

Maybe it's because my life is ending...maybe that's why everything has changed. My batteries won't keep me going for long. A few days is all I've got left. So why am I still here, at the amusement park?

Lately, all I've been doing is reading page after page after page of my pirate book. My mind flashes back to Seto sometimes while I'm reading. Especially when I get to the end. The pages are all so worn now, because my fingers won't stop trailing down them and running over the words.

The words of our promise keep ringing in my head. I keep hearing them, even when I cover my ears.

If there's no place for me left at the amusement park, if I can't find what I'm looking for there, then maybe the only place left for me to go is where the other end of my promise is.

I'll head out and find my way to Seto. Maybe I'll be able to help him somehow, before I have to leave.

...

I found Seto. But I didn't even get to help him. I guess I had less time than I thought... Why? Why does my chest feel like it's about to burst open? It hurts. But it feels like nothing I've ever felt before.

And why do I feel like I'm about to cry? Would I have been, had I been human? Would I have been able to do more for Seto, my first friend? So many different thoughts are rushing through my mind, each one gone faster than the last.

Seto looks so sad. He looks like he's going to cry too. I'll tell him to smile for me. And I'll smile back. Because when he smiles at me, I feel like I really am human.


	2. Falsehood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow knows. But he lies to himself all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is what happens when I listen to Wounded by Kevin MacLeod... :'(

Crow isn’t sure where he is. He remembers Seto, and saying goodbye to him. That must mean that he’s dead. Or at least out of batteries. 

He isn’t sure of how much time has passed, and the thought of that scares him. Has Seto already found his silver haired girl? Has he already died? Forgotten him? Crow doesn’t know. But he hopes that Seto is smiling, because Crow thinks that when he does he’s the most beautiful, radiant thing he’s ever known. And he knows that when humans smile they’re happy, right? It would be great if Seto is.

Crow wishes that he could have had more time with Seto, his first and best friend. It had been hard to let him go, but he doesn’t regret it. But if he could have had a little more time, then he thinks that he would have loved to play hide and seek again. Or they could have acted like pirates, looking for treasure. 

Seto is his best friend, so doesn’t that mean that Seto’s also his treasure? If Crow had ever really been a pirate, he’s sure that he’d always have found Seto, because aren’t pirates really good at finding treasure? No matter how many times Seto would have hidden, he’s sure he would have jumped out and surprised him by winning the game. Because last time Seto won, so Crow needs to pick up the slack.

Except…. It’s dark, and cold, and he’s all alone here. Thinking of Seto just reminds him of that, but really? What else can he think about? It’s hard not to think about Seto when all you had ever known of the world before was what you’d read in books. Not to mention, the world itself had been a horrible and lonely place to be in. Really, he should be used to it by now, but after knowing a spark of light that had lit him up so brightly? Seto had shocked him, plain and simple. And Crow doesn’t mind that at all, except that now… it somehow hurts more to be alone.

He can’t even move in this place, which really irritates him. Crow’s so used to flying and flipping and running, swift as the air. It’s all he used to do, in fact, when he wasn’t reading. And after all, how will he sneak up on Seto now? He won’t. Seto will come and see him like this, and he’ll laugh at Crow, _his beautiful smile lighting up the room so he can see_ , because what is Crow, if he can’t surprise Seto? He’ll be boring, that’s what. And sooner or later, Seto would tire of him. 

Crow wouldn’t allow that to happen, _no matter how much he’s thought about it_ , and he’ll just have to think up something really big to dazzle Seto with. If he really has all the time in the world, then how better to spend it than by thinking of Seto’s face when it happens? When it does, Crow knows the exact moment he’ll start laughing.

It’s when Seto’s _shiny, glittering eyes_ widen, and he trips a little on his feet, because for all Seto is a wonderful fighter, he can be very clumsy. And then, then, Seto will turn around, quick as Crow can be, and will screw up his features into what he thinks looks like an angry grimace, but is really something else because Crow will spot the tiny, _wonderful_ smile he’s trying to hide. But it won’t work, because Crow always wins! (Except for that one time….)

Crow can’t see. Crow can’t move. Crow doesn’t know where he is. But he can speak. 

And so he tells Seto of all the fun things they’re going to do when they meet again. Crow smiles, and it doesn’t matter that it’s not even half as brilliant as Seto’s, because it’s one of the only things he has left of his best friend. 

He smiles, but wonders why he’s crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my stories that I originally posted on fanfiction. 
> 
> Originally, I was never going to post this anywhere, until my sister read it and burst into tears saying, "Post it!" Anyway, I might add more drabbles, maybe. Depends on if anyone wants more. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
